Drowner Zombie (Timeless)
The Drowner Zombie is an enemy from Timeless fought in the Big Wave Beach levels. He compensates for it low stats by travelling underwater, and trying to drown players when he reaches them, but is extremely weak when he reaches the land Appearance and origins He wears short pants, a torned apart fisherman vest and a hawaiian shirt under it, with both of them being very weathered. His skin is blueish, while he is very thin and some parts like his belly and his cheeks are bloated, like a cadaver who spent a few months underwater. Else, he is slightly covered with seaweeds, and various deceased marine animals like crabs, barnacles and clams are attached to his bodu ; sometimes, he may even have a rotten fish located inside of his mouth, like the said fish was eating the carcass from its inside. He can also sometimes bear bite marks, ranging from eels to sharks Attack patterns He will first be seen swimming underwater, usually undected and staying in darker water. When a player comes close, he will suddenly get out of the water, grab him and force him underwater. He will take approximatively 10 seconds to drown ; while doing this, players will lose 10% of their stamina per second, as well as 10% of their oxygen bar. Once he is done, the player will simply start drowning, if he already hasn't. To escape, the player has to mash a certain button, and if he does it quick enough, his character will kick back the zombie, inflicting 80 damage to him and knock him back by 2 meters. He won't try to drown another player for 12 seconds, and will get back underwater if not watched for at least 7 seconds. Also, he will require at least 70 centimeters of water to attempt to drown a player, or he will simply attack like a regular zombie Strategies Similar to the Snorkel Zombie, this zombie is first undected, swimming near the beach and waiting for a player to step underwater. When you see him on the Seed Selection screen, avoid as much as possible rushing in the water ; try to look first into the sea, scope under it if possible to make yourself sure that you can step safely underwater. If you see one, warn your teammates, and while you are fighting the other zombies try to keep track of him. When you have, by any chance, to retreat underwater, avoid as much as possible to go near where he is, so he won't attack you. If he does, prepare yourself and mash the ? button as quick as possible, and then swim away as fast as you can to avoid getting attacked and blocked off by other zombies. Killing him while underwater is very simple, since he usually will simply lurk in an area, giving you enough time to aim with an Harpoon Thrower. If he is left untriggered for a long amount of time, he will try to chase you on the beach, but will be extremely slow, leaving this zombie very vulnerable to almost anything Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Big Wave Beach related Category:Big Wave Beach zombies Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Regulars